


Uncertain Fate

by Ghost0



Series: The Brave & The Bold (A DCEU WonderBat Story) [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Batman and Wonder Woman take on Solomon Grundy, unleashed by Deathstroke. Rose finds herself unsure about her commitment to her father's plan.
Series: The Brave & The Bold (A DCEU WonderBat Story) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179917
Kudos: 1





	Uncertain Fate

_She was pushed against the wall. One of the guys pressed his arm against her collarbone, pinning her up against the wall. The other guy shook his head, taking out his pocket knife and running his finger along the blade. “Oh Rosie. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice that you were saving away a little bit of money for yourself? The deal is that you give me all the money from what you can sell and then I will give you a lump sum.”_

_“I just needed a little more!” Rose grabbed onto the arm that pinned her against the alley wall. “My mom’s medical bills, I need to- “_

_“I don’t give a shit about that!” He cut her off. “You are selling my product. I expect to get all the money that you can get from selling it. Have I not been generous with the amount I have been paying you?” He stepped closer to her. There was a thick mustache above his lip. He was in his late twenties, which scared the young pre-pubescent girl even more than she was willing to admit. A deep sigh escaped him, reaching one of his hands out to push some hair off her face. His thumb rubbed up and down the side of her head, near her left eye. “That decision was pretty short sighted. Maybe I should make sure that your appearance matches that.” She struggled hard, but the other guy kept applying pressure. Kneeling down, the guy grabbed a dirty tennis ball and forced it into Rose’s mouth. One hand kept it in place, the other gripped the handle of the blade. It came up and closer, reaching for her left eye…_

Right now, Rose stood in the bathroom of an old motel room. The water was running, her hands cupped in order to wash her face. Water dripped from her face when she looked back up into the mirror. The patch over her left eye, her remaining blue staring right back at her. She could feel the knot in her stomach. The uncertainty of the actions she will have to take next. There was a knock on her door, one that she feared yet knew was coming. She considered throwing on a shirt, wearing something more than just a black sports bra and leggings. But the second knock indicated he didn’t want to stay long, meaning he didn’t care what she looked like. Stepping out of the bathroom, she turned to her right and slowly opened the door.

Slade looked down at her, a firm yet unreadable expression across his face. Rose stepped aside and he moved past her. The door was locked tightly before she turned back around to meet him. He looked at her outfit spread out on the bed. “What if someone were to look in?”

“Look in through the window of a motel room on the third floor? Doubt it. But the curtains are closed.” Stepping forward, she cleared her throat. “So…is he there yet?”

“It’s almost there. I just wanted to stop by before it begins to let you know. Make sure you know when to head out there and handle your part.” She looked him over. He wore a black under armor shirt with jeans. Something he can easily take off in order to slip back into his outfit. But as she examined him, he could pick up that something was bugging her. His full attention was drawn back to her. “Speak what’s on your mind.”

She held her arms and let out a deep breath. “I want him to pay as much as you. But…I don’t get why this part has to happen. Can’t we just kill him while he is here in downtown?”

He turned his body towards her. She was surprised to see him shrug his shoulders at her. “Perhaps this was too soon. If you feel incapable of doing this, then I will take over for you.”

“I’m not incapable!” She asserted. “You made me kill before!”

“Then clearly you don’t have the complete understanding of the situation.” His eye glared right at her. The feeling of confidence that just popped up quickly hid within her. She tried to not have it show in her body language, but the paranoid part of her brain made her worry he could still pick up on the change within her. “I have suffered as a result of his choices. Everything we do now is meant to make sure he suffers just as much as I have since that day. It is because of him that you will never get to know the family you could have had.”

Rose nodded for a moment. Only then to shoot something right back at him. “You could have gotten to know me. I mean, before you just showed up after mom died.”

He walked around her, never taking his eye off of her. “I have gotten to know you. You never saw me because you never needed to until that moment. The first years of your criminal life was full of hardship, you made mistakes that you paid for. But then your abilities kicked in. You picked up on the changes, which were subtle at first. Learned to use them, exploit them, without any guidance. You were developing the instincts and intelligence I always knew you could achieve, and all yourself.” He came back in front of her. His hand reached out to cup her face. She felt her face soften a bit. Even though a part of her mind was putting together that he could have helped her at any point in her life yet chose not to. The voice was drowned out when he touched her, listening to him. The way the words were being said drowned out the logical part of her mind. “I came into your life when I did because I knew what it was like to suffer through such a loss alone. You needed to learn how to move past it, learn how to use your anger to make your life better. Unfortunately, there is no one you can blame for your mother’s passing. But with Batman…you can have your release. Closure for everything you have lost. And with that, we will cement our new bond.” His hand pulled away after those last words. “Now get ready. We’re almost done.” Slade moved past her and through the door. Rose was left staring at the curtains hiding the window, the sunlight trying to pierce through into the dark room. Her head looked down to the outfit spread out by her. She reached for the mask, half orange and half dark blue. This was something he made her work for, prove she was strong enough and ruthless enough to take it. But right now, holding it in her hands, she is unsure if she truly wants it or what it now is beginning to represent. But she has no choice other than to put it on and to complete her task.

******

Diana soared through the air, looking down at Gotham. “Has the signal stopped?” She asked Bruce through the communication device in her ear.

“He appears to have stopped in the middle of Robinson Park.” Bruce responded as he drove through the streets. “You are closer, land and I’ll meet you there.”

Diana landed on the top of a building. Looking around, she spotted a large patch of green and lush plant life not too far from where she stood. Leaping across buildings, she jumped down and landed in the street. Some people that were out and about noticed her, based on the sound of their surprised talking and the sight of them taking their phones out. She gave a small smile and waved, letting them know that there was nothing to worry about. All though, she had to make sure no one was in the park. Walking along the trail, she noticed that a number of people were running out and across the street towards the buildings. She moved in the direction they were coming from. It didn’t take long to find herself seeing the mask of Deathstroke, who was standing on top of a large armored vehicle. There were a couple of other cars, several men including Arthur Brown who she recognized from his picture back in Bruce’s lair. They all held guns, but none of them were aimed at her. “I’m starting to get impatient.” He called out from his position. “Where is he?”

“He is coming. But when he does, you will already be defeated.” Diana pulled out her sword and held her shield tightly. And yet, none of the men standing near Slade raised their weapons. But they were moving, away from the vehicle that Slade stood on top of. From what she could tell, it must have at one point been some sort of military vehicle used to transport a large amount of weapons and supplies. Maybe even other smaller vehicles. But the way Slade moved forward, jumping down on the ground and reaching up to the latch keeping the door locked, was a clear sign that something alive was inside.

“I’m afraid that I will not be the one he will find dead once he arrives.” With one swift movement, he unlocked the door and opened it wide open while also getting as far away from the vehicle as he could. A large pale hand reached out to grab onto one side of the open doorway and pulled the body attached to it out into the open. He was a large man, standing over nine feet tall. His skin was pale and gray, a dirty white shirt barely fitting his body underneath a black coat. The dark pants didn’t even cover the entire length of his legs, showing off the thick and unnatural muscle size of the lower half of his claves. No shoes on his bare and dirty feet as he moved closer to the Amazon warrior. He growled at her and brought his arm up. His fist flew forward, but it was blocked by her shield. Her feet were pushed back, digging up dirt as she felt the full force of the creature’s strength hitting her. Yelling out loud, she used her shield to push the creature’s arm up into the air. Sprinting forward, she tried to slash her sword through one of his legs. If he could bleed, she saw nothing come out from him.

“Solomon Grundy…born on a Monday!” He turned and snarled at the woman who attacked her. His voice was deep and gravely as he spoke. “Christened…on a Tuesday!” He held both hands together as he brought them down towards Wonder Woman. She darted out of the way, one knee on the ground as she tried to study how he moved. One of the men who spread out across the park began to fire at Diana, making her move, forcing her to block the bullets. That was how he was able to grab onto her arm. “Married on Wednesday!” He threw her across the park, her back slamming against a tree. She slid down onto the ground, pulling her legs back to her and trying to stand up. Her sword pushed down on the ground as she tried to get herself up. Her eyes opened and she saw the other men begin to point their weapons at her.

That was when the vehicle rushed into the park, drifting and spraying dirt at several of Deathstroke’s men. Guns popped out and began to fire at the gray man Solomon Grundy. The Batmobile came right at the monster, only for it to bring his hands down and stopping the vehicle. The wheels kept spinning, and every few seconds Grundy would slide back by an inch. “Took…ill…on…Thursday!” With a roar, he pulled the vehicle upwards and made it flip through the air. She saw Batman eject himself out of the vehicle before it landed upside down, crashing into the ground. In his hands was the same weapon he once used against Superman years ago. Diana got up, reaching for her lasso and using it to wrap around Grundy and bind his arms to his side.

“Grew worse…on Friday!” She could feel the creature try and use all of his strength to break free from the lasso. Batman aimed his weapon and fired it right at Grundy’s face. When the projectile hit, smoke wrapped itself around Grundy’s head, making it cough and yell out in frustration. Thankfully, she could feel it weaken their foe, even if it was just by a little. Batman quickly reloaded and fired another projectile. While more gas made him weak, he tossed away the gun and rushed forward. “Died on Saturday…” Grundy’s voice wasn’t as strong as it was just moments ago. Diana tossed Batman her shield, who got on his knees and held it above him. “Buried on Sunday……” Wonder Woman jumped up and pressed down on the shield Batman lifted it up at just the right time to lift her high up in the air. Her hand gripped her sword, pointing the blade downward as it plunged into his chest. A loud roar of surprise and shock escaped the bound creature. It frightened the people who were trying to record the event through the trees across the street. Grundy fell backward onto the ground. “That was the end…of Solomon Grundy.” His eyes closed and his entire body relaxed.

Batman turned his attention away from Grundy and clenched his fists. Deathstroke pulled out his twin blades and engaged the caped crusader in combat. Diana looked at the remaining men and rushed right at them. Their bullets were blocked with her shield, using her sword to take out their weapons before knocking them out. Batman used his arm guards to block the swings of Deathstroke’s blades, trying to get closer to attack his body. While he did land a few blows, the mercenary took them in stride and put away his swords. In order to make it easier to wrap his arm around the Batman and choke him. “You have failed to learn from your mistakes!”

“Grundy is down! Whatever you have planned…I stopped it before it could happen!” Batman reach his hand up and backward in an effort to get one of his fingers in the eyehole of Deathstroke’s mask. He let go and pulled away. The dark knight turned around, Diana finishing up with the other men and coming back to stand with Bruce. “It’s over.”

“Not quite.” He stared right back at Batman. “If I recall, the last time you took on Grundy, Dick was forced to take on that clown back at the Manor. Who is there this time around?” Both of them wanted to reach forward to resume combat, but their minds went back to the Manor, where Alfred informed them he would be. “I hope you learned how to head back home faster than you used to.” Diana watched as Batman pulled away from Deathstroke, trying to get back to the Batmobile and get it up and running. She reached forward to resume combat, but he moved quicker and landed a series of perfectly planned punches along her collarbone. Forcing her to focus more on the pain rather than on him. But she still tried to fight back. He effort were met with a spinning kick that hit her across the face and fell down onto her knees. Deathstroke moved away and got back in one of the vehicles and drove off.

“Can you…?” Diana got up and looked back, watching Bruce activated a function that helped flip the vehicle onto the right side. The sound of the engine proved it was operational. She ran back and grabbed her lasso off of Grundy. The sound of the GCPD assured her that they would round up everyone. She wasn’t sure if they had a cell capable of containing Grundy, but her top priority is to get back to the Manor. Running forward, she used her lasso to grab onto one of the streetlights and pulled her up into the air. A few more tosses and she was up on the rooftops, leaping and soaring as fast as she could while Bruce drove just as furiously.

******

Shortly after Diana and Bruce had left to head into Gotham to find Deathstroke, Alfred had left the lake house and went up to Wayne Manor. Even for him, it was difficult to schedule contractors to come all the way out here for such a project. But he was learned a few things prior to their move out that he can use to do a few things himself. His sleeves were rolled up, grabbing a hammer and using the back end to dig into the bad wall and tearing it off, getting a good look behind the patch at the structure. As he worked, someone lurked in the shadows. Her eyes peered out from the holed in her mask. She could feel her heart beating quickly. Her mind thought about the best way to approach him. Suddenly, she got a brief flash of what would happen if she approached him from the right – he would turn from left to right, gaining enough speed and power to try and strike at her head. Shaking the image out of her mind, she tried thinking of another way to approach him. But before she could think for long, he called out to her.

“I know every sound this house makes. I’m afraid the element of surprise is lost.” He slowly turned around, the hammer still in his tight grip. Rose took in a breath through her nose before walking out of the shadows. He watched the young woman step into the room, dressed in the dark blue and orange outfit that was described to him by Bruce. An entire room’s worth of space was between them, but he knew it could be closed in an instant. Yet she could sense that he was eerily calm. “Good day Miss Rose.”

“You know me?” She asked.

“Master Bruce did some research after your encounter last night. Or I suppose it was technically earlier today. Forgive me, I haven’t gotten much sleep recently.” He gave a halfhearted attempt at a gentle grin. She wasn’t sure if that was just how he normally acted or if it was some odd attempt to lighten the mood and defuse the tension. He let out a sigh, letting go of the hammer and letting it drop by his feet, turning his body around to look at her.

Rose knew she has been ordered to do it quickly. But she had to ask, otherwise she might never know. “What was he like?”

“Master Grayson was…a kind young lad.” Alfred told her. He kept her gaze, not wanting to look away. “Every once in a while, Master Bruce would tell Dick to try and not joke too much, especially when they were out in Gotham. But I knew he welcomed another light presence out in the field, even if he wouldn’t admit it.” Alfred held his hands in front of him. “You might get the impression that he was a vicious fighter, if you were to stand face to face with him in his outfit, bearing his weapons and tools. But he never served more damage than was needed. Always careful about how he fought his opponents. I imagine he reminded Bruce that the criminals they fought were still ultimately people.” He smiled as he thought back. “He always treated everyone very well, no matter where they came from. He saw the best in everyone.”

Rose stepped forward a little bit. “Doesn’t sound like he and I should be related at all.” She spoke mostly to herself as opposed to addressing the man before her.

He shook his head. “You two might have come from the same villain, but you are alike despite of that. The fact you asked me about him as opposed to just striking me while my back was turned shows me…it shows me that you don’t have to follow in his footsteps.”

Rose reached up to pull out her sword. Her grip was just firm enough, but it hung by her side with the blade pointed to the ground. “Maybe your right. But I can’t…can’t forget what he could have done to make sure he survived. Made sure that someday I could have met him.” Her other hand reached up to take off her mask. There were no tears, but Alfred could tell it took all she had to keep her emotions at bay. “I don’t think I can forgive him for letting him die.”

“No matter what happens right here, or later today, I assure you that no one can punish Bruce more severely than he has punished himself.” Alfred gave a slight nod towards her. “I know what you feel you have to do right now. Just know I will hold no hard feelings against you. I just hope you know what you are doing, the full scope of the consequences that will follow.”

Rose tightened her grip on the sword’s handle due to frustration. Anger at herself and the conflict that still resides in her, despite everything she has done between her father finally reaching out to her to this moment. The blade came up from the ground and was pushed forward, through Alfred’s body. His hand reached out to grab onto an old chair that was close by. As she pulled out, he forced himself to remain standing long enough to sit in the chair. But she didn’t watch him, quickly turning around and walking away, out of the Manor. She put her mask on before stepping outside, internally screaming over her action and wondering if she has the what it takes to do what comes next.


End file.
